Le Royaume Caché : Buffy
by MissKeina
Summary: A 28 ans, Buffy en a assez de sa vie de tueuse, et se souvient d'une vieille proposition que lui avait faite un jour Beve : venir prendre sa retraite au Royaume Caché…


**Le Royaume Caché : Buffy  
_Un nouveau jour_**

Titre : le Royaume Caché

Auteur : Keina

Mail : Les personnages de _Buffy_ _contre les Vampires_ ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont la propriété de Joss Whedon. _En revanche,_ tous les personnages qui peuplent le Royaume Caché sortent de mon propre cerveau, et le premier qui s'en sert à des fins lucratives et se fait un tas de fric dans mon dos sera changé en crapaud baveux, non mais c'est vrai quoi sans blague ! Bon, pour être plus sérieuse, cet univers, à travers les sites http/silfine.free.fr et http/www.keisy.site.tc, est protégé par le contrat Creative Commons (http/fr. Si vous décidez d'y faire référence ou de le citer quelque part, vous devez impérativement citer le nom de l'auteur original. Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser cet univers à des fins commerciales. Vous n'avez pas le droit de modifier, de transformer ou d'adapter cette création, sauf sous accord de l'auteur. Voilà, c'est dit.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette fanfiction est un cross-over avec mon propre univers, un univers de fantasy centré sur l'hypothèse de l'existence d'un multivers. Initialement, à cette place, se trouve un résumé de l'histoire que je suis en train d'écrire sur cet univers. Pour la republication de mes fanfictions sur j'ai décidé d'enlever ce résumé, qui me semble un peu superflu et, surtout, qui à mon sens en dit beaucoup trop. Malgré tout, si vraiment vous êtes perdus, vous le trouverez sur le site http/www.keisy.site.tc. J'ai délibérément commencé la fanfic sur Buffy à la fin de l'histoire, pour vous immerger dans l'univers du Royaume Caché. A 28 ans, Buffy en a assez de sa vie de tueuse, et se souvient d'une vieille proposition que lui avait faite un jour Beve : venir prendre sa retraite au Royaume Caché…

Bonne lecture ;o)

* * *

« Tout n'était peut-être pas fini… peut-être pourrait-elle de nouveau éprouver, simplement éprouver … »  
Évelyne Beuzit, _Crépuscule_, in _Esprits mutants_

« "Et si vous regardez bien…" Elle leva la tête vers le ciel. "… on distingue le visage d'un bonhomme dans la lune." Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas regardé de ce côté-là. »  
Ray Bradbury, _Fahrenheit 451 _

* * *

_Nous sommes à l'aube du monde._

_Un nouveau jour se lève sur le Royaume. Un nouveau jour se lève et petit à petit la vie reprend, les hommes, les femmes, les enfants, les vieillards, les pas-encore-adultes et les presque-adolescents vaquent à leur tâche quotidienne, comme autant de pièces nécessaires à ce grand puzzle de la vie qu'on appelle le Royaume Caché._

_Le Royaume Caché. Carrefour de tous les univers parallèles, protecteur des différentes races qui les peuplent, gardien de la Vie et de la Liberté, paisible, immuable, éternel. _

_Et à sa tête, deux Reines. Deux jeunes Elfes à peine conscientes de leur pouvoir, l'une est blanche et l'autre noire, l'une guérit et l'autre combat, l'une réfléchit et l'autre agit, l'une est fragile et belle, et pleure sur la misère du monde, mais l'autre est belle aussi, et fragile parfois et quand tous les démons de l'enfer auront envahi notre univers elle continuera à rire et à chanter l'espoir…_

_Le crépuscule des Elfes approche. Bientôt le Royaume et sa magie resteront les seuls témoins de la grandeur de leur civilisation. Alors les deux Reines Elfes disparaîtront, mais siècles après siècles leur diadème se posera sur de jeunes têtes humaines, et siècles après siècles le Pouvoir se transmettra._

Buffy pose le grimoire poussiéreux sur la petite table de l'hôtel où elle a décidé de passer la nuit et se frotte vigoureusement les yeux. Les livres qu'elle a emprunté à la bibliothèque de l'hôtel avaient l'air plutôt intéressants, aux premiers abords – ça lui change des éternelles gravures de démons infernaux – mais décidément, elle a toujours aussi peu d'atomes crochus avec l'Histoire – même lorsqu'il s'agit de l'Histoire d'un Royaume parallèle à la Terre, un Royaume magique exempt de vampires, de monstres et de haine. Un monde dans lequel elle a décidé, un jour plus tôt, de prendre sa retraite.

La jeune femme s'allonge sur le doux lit moelleux dont le gnome à l'accueil lui a dit tant de bien, et soupire. Les ombres s'étendent sur le Royaume. Les reflets rougeâtres du couchant courent sur le plancher de la petite pièce. Tant de choses en elle qui se bousculent et s'affolent, et qu'elle ne peut contrôler… le trop plein de son cœur se déverse doucement le long de ses joues. _Sursaut. _D'un revers de main elle a effacé ce moment de faiblesse. Elle ne regrette pas d'être partie de chez elle. Elle ne regrette pas d'avoir lâcher son boulot pour un repos bien mérité. _13 ans._ 13 ans qu'elle pourchasse les monstres en tous genres, 13 ans qu'elle mène ce combat sans fin, combat contre la mort, combat contre la douleur, combat contre la vie. _Jamais aucune tueuse jusqu'à présent n'a tenu si longtemps_, pense-t-elle avec amertume. Et pour cause ! Dès que le destin semble l'amener à une mort certaine il l'en arrache au dernier moment dans un éclat de rire. A croire que depuis sa naissance il se joue d'elle comme d'un pantin.

La chambre est à présent plongée dans un doux clair-obscur. La lune plane au-dessus des montagnes, une lune immense, aveuglante, qui projette sa clarté sur chacune des tours du château. Peu à peu, Buffy se laisse gagner par la torpeur de l'instant présent. Le vide qu'elle ressentait en elle quelques secondes auparavant se mue en une plénitude rassurante – l'impression d'être dans un lieu apaisant, familier, une sorte de cocon où elle se sent en sûreté, où elle se sent enfin _être_ – le paradis ?

Une dernière pensée pour tous ses amis qu'elle a laissé de l'autre côté de la Porte, Giles, Alex, Dawn, Angel, Willow, qui ont dû à cette heure lire le petit mot adressé à chacun – _Adieu. Je pars. Besoin de repos _– et son esprit s'évade doucement dans les limbes du sommeil. Demain il fera jour.

Réveil. Buffy ouvre les yeux et, durant quelques secondes, se demande où elle se trouve. Puis la mémoire lui revient. Sa lassitude. Sa fuite. Sa traversée de la Porte des Mondes. L'arrivée au Royaume, au crépuscule ; la recherche d'un hôtel et enfin l'épuisement. Elle s'est endormie sur le lit, sans prendre la peine de retirer ses habits. A présent les rayons du soleil levant se faufilent entre les plis de ses vêtements froissés. Un regard vers la fenêtre : celle-ci est bordée d'une fine pellicule blanche. Buffy sourit. Il a dû neiger durant la nuit. Le Royaume est encore plus beau sous un manteau de neige. La tueuse s'étire, se lève doucement et se dirige vers la lumière du jour. L'hôte n'a pas menti. D'ici, la vue est imprenable sur la partie Ouest du Château, qui n'a de château que le nom puisqu'il se compose d'un agglomérat invraisemblable de tours, de maisons, de jardins, de rues et d'escaliers… seul un architecte fou aurait pu concevoir une telle alliance de styles et d'époques différentes ! Quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas, la Rivière du Milieu, à moitié gelée, s'écoule encore paisiblement entre les arbres givrés, et très loin, derrière les bâtiments, se profile l'ombre des montagnes. Une véritable carte postale. Pour ceux qui aiment le genre absurde.

Buffy enfile son manteau, ses chaussures et descend les escaliers. A la réception, le maître d'hôtel, pas plus grand qu'un gamin de 5 ans, l'accueille avec un sourire.

– Belle journée en perspective, miss ! Le quotidien du Royaume vient de l'annoncer : la guerre du monde n°4003 est terminée. Nos gars sont victorieux !

La tueuse se tourne vers le gnome, l'œil pétillant. L'Organisation a fini sa mission ! Beve, Kat et les autres vont revenir bientôt ! Un sentiment de joie se déverse sur son âme. Cela fait si longtemps qu'elle n'a pas vu Beve, si longtemps qu'elles n'ont pas discuté toutes les deux comme deux sœurs… la jeune femme était si déçue à son arrivée au Royaume en apprenant que toute l'Organisation, les deux Reines à sa tête, étaient partis des mois auparavant aider un peuple dans une guerre longue et sanglante…

– A quand le retour est-il fixé ? demande-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Le gnome replie soigneusement le journal et détaille la jeune fille. Elle n'est pas d'ici, cela se remarque tout de suite, cependant elle semble bien connaître les coutumes locales…

–Ce soir. (Il s'assombrit) Mais il y a de nombreuses pertes. Le retour ne sera pas des plus gais.

Buffy frémit. Dans son idée, le Royaume a toujours eu l'apparence d'un paradis où chaque peuple coule des jours heureux. Mais il n'en est pas ainsi pour tous. Les membres de l'Organisation, eux, ne goûtent que rarement au bonheur paisible de ce monde, puisqu'ils vadrouillent perpétuellement de mondes parallèles en mondes parallèles, prêtant main forte aux habitants de ceux-ci quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. La jeune femme ne s'en plaint pas, certes, c'est ainsi qu'elle a rencontré Beve. Mais les missions de l'Organisation sont souvent périlleuses et la magie ne peut pas toujours tout arranger. Et même si les membres actifs sont une minorité, le Royaume entier vit au rythme de leurs allers et venues.

– Puis-je vous emprunter votre journal ? demande-t-elle rêveusement.

Le petit être acquiesce et lui tend le papier plié en quatre. Puis Buffy lui jette un bref au revoir et se dirige vers la sortie.

La lumière et le froid l'atteignent de plein fouet. La tueuse cligne des yeux. Frissonne. Le temps est maussade, mais le paysage entier semble exhaler cette clarté glaciale que Buffy connaît si peu, sous la chaleur de Sunnydale. Vivement la douce tiédeur de la Grande Salle Commune, au rez-de-chaussée, se dit-elle… Elle avise le cercle de téléportation qui l'a amené jusqu'ici, à moitié enseveli sous la neige, et se dirige rapidement vers lui.

Les deux pieds bien ancrés au milieu du cercle, elle s'immobilise et pense. _Salle Commune._ Fizz ! Sa vue se brouille, les couleurs se délitent et se mêlent, et en une fraction de seconde les formes familières de la Grand'Salle se précisent sous ses yeux.

Des plafonds immenses, à l'allure gothique. Des tapisseries, qui bordent les murs et les parent de couleurs. Des fauteuils, des tables, de gros poufs, de toutes formes et de tous styles. Une majestueuse cheminée, au centre, qui irradie la pièce d'une douce lumière.

Buffy inspire un grand coup. Elle se sent bien, et pourtant à cet instant plus que jamais ses amis lui manquent. Il fut un temps où ils venaient régulièrement se reposer en ces lieux, où chaque occasion était un prétexte pour goûter à l'ambiance joyeuse et enfantine des fêtes alfiques… Giles passait la journée à la bibliothèque, Willow allait exercer sa magie avec les autres sorcières, Alex fainéantait dans la Grand'Salle en compagnie de Dawn et Buffy et Beve se racontaient leurs dernières aventures… Des occasions, Buffy en a connu, et toujours Beve s'arrangeait pour que le monde 349, celui d'où elle venait, soit en paix avec les démons et les vampires durant la période festive.

Mais aujourd'hui il n'y a pas d'occasion spéciale qui l'a amené là, dans cette même salle, seule dans l'agitation du Royaume.

– Buffy ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

Buffy se retourne à cette altercation et reconnaît Lilly, une « amie » de Kat, accompagnée d'une petite fille aux boucles blondes. Elle sourit, soulagée de trouver un visage familier.

– Je m'installe, Lilly… finit la chasse aux vampires !

Lilly ouvre de grands yeux noirs, et arbore un sourire franc. Ses boucles brunes s'éparpillent en cascade le long de son visage et sur ses épaules recouvertes d'un grand châle. Lilly arbore avec fierté et sans complexe la beauté mûre de ses 37 ans.

– Génial ! s'écrit-elle avec enthousiasme. Est-ce que les autres sont au courant ?

La tueuse esquisse un signe négatif puis se tourne vers la petite fille recroquevillée dans la jupe ample de Lilly.

– Et comment s'appelle cette jeune fille ? demande-t-elle en se penchant sur celle-ci.

– Elle ne te répondra pas, réplique la femme sur un ton de réprimande. Mademoiselle est dans sa période « je ne m'exprime plus que par télépathie »…

– Oh. (la tueuse sourit) Ici, les gosses ont tout de même de drôles de jeux…

Lilly pousse un gloussement et poursuit :

– Je te présente Eeva, la fille de Beve. Elle a quatre ans.

Buffy n'en croit pas ses oreilles. La fille de Beve ? Elle se souvient vaguement avoir reçu un faire-part de naissance, mais… Buffy secoue la tête. Beve est mariée, maintenant ; celle dont le destin paraissait si proche du sien mène aujourd'hui une vie de famille presque normale, alors qu'elle-même traîne depuis des années son célibat comme une fatalité. Que peuvent donc aujourd'hui partager les deux filles ? La tueuse se rend à l'évidence : tous ses amis, un jour ou l'autre, s'écartent de sa propre route. Ainsi va la vie…

– Regarde, Eeva, Mama Silke est là-bas, elle t'attend avec Mogana… si tu allais les rejoindre ?

La gamine acquiesce vivement aux paroles de Lilly et s'empresse de courir vers le petit groupe d'enfants de toute espèce qui piaille sous la bonne garde d'une grosse dame à l'allure ogresque.

– Tu as faim, Buffy ? Allons nous asseoir là-bas, nous discuterons en mangeant…

Buffy hoche la tête et les deux femmes vont s'installer.

Le regard pétillant de la douce Lilly se pose sur la tueuse, lourd d'interrogations. D'un seul geste elle a fait apparaître sur la petite table thé, café, et une montagne de gâteries – croissants, pancakes, crumbles… Toute cette magie qui court dans l'air et se matérialise si facilement entre les doigts des habitants du Royaume, tous ces miracles qui s'accomplissent chaque jour sans que personne ne s'en étonne… Buffy soupire, doutant de sa capacité à se fondre dans le moule, à manipuler comme les autres l'énergie surpuissante qui suinte des murs et transpire du plafond.

– Hey, Buffy ! Ça va ?

La tueuse adresse un sourire triste à sa compagne.

– Ça va… c'est juste que… je me sens un peu – elle marque une pause, chercher ses mots – vidée. Tout ceci, c'est tellement _bizarre_, non ?

Lilly secoue la tête.

– C'est normal, ça. Les gens de l'extérieur qui viennent s'installer au Royaume se sentent tous un peu déboussolés au début, mais ça passe… bon, d'accord, moi je ne l'ai pas vécu puisque je suis née ici, mais crois-moi ! Beve te dira la même chose !

L'enthousiasme de la rayonnante jeune femme arrache Buffy de la carapace de mal-être qu'elle s'est forgée depuis peu. Durant quelques secondes, l'image de la souriante Willow se superpose sur le visage de Lilly, et la tueuse frémit. Elle ne sait même pas vraiment ce que cette dernière est devenue après toutes ces années… tout comme Giles ou Alex, qui vivent sans doute leurs propres trépidantes aventures. Tant mieux. Elle en a plus qu'assez d'être l'héroïne souffre-douleur d'un dieu fou à lier. Dès à présent, elle va laisser à d'autres le soin de sauver le monde.

– Et Dawn ? demande subitement Lilly.

– Dawn ? Buffy baisse la tête. Un temps. Dawn lui manque, évidemment. Sa petite sœur est devenue aujourd'hui une belle jeune femme, responsable et intelligente, qui multiplie les fiancés avec autant d'aplomb qu'une princesse africaine.

– Dawn n'a plus besoin de moi à présent. Elle est presque aussi forte que moi ! (une lueur de fierté traverse brièvement le regard de Buffy) Elle est en fac de lettres, elle est plutôt douée… après toutes les épreuves et toutes les crises qu'elle a traversé, je suis contente qu'elle s'en sorte aussi bien.

Lilly acquiesce, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

– Et puis, je lui ai dis qu'elle pouvait venir me voir quand elle le voulait. Elle en a le droit, au moins ? rajoute précipitamment la tueuse sur un ton angoissé.

La jeune femme répond affirmativement tandis que Buffy se prend un énième pain au chocolat. La crise est passée. Elle se sent beaucoup mieux.

– Lilly ! Tu es là ! Tu n'as pas oublié que tu dois t'occuper du bar tout à l'heure, au moins ?

Buffy sursaute. Absorbée par sa faim, elle n'a pas entendu l'arrivée de Harry, le père de Lilly, un sexagénaire barbu à l'air jovial et à la voix tonitruante.

– Bonjour, Harry ! susurre-t-elle après avoir englouti le petit pain, une main grasse et luisante tendue au-dessus de la table.

L'homme éclate d'un rire sonore en empoignant la main de la jeune femme.

–La vache ! Quelle gloutonne ! On dirait qu'tu aimes la nourriture du Royaume !

La tueuse rougit et frotte sa main contre son pantalon.

– Oups… désolée… lance-t-elle rapidement en baissant les yeux. Giles aurait sans doute été effaré, comme à son habitude, par les mauvaises manières et le langage crû du bonhomme. Un sourire, fugace, en imaginant l'air pincé de ce dernier rajustant nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez.

– Papa, arrête un peu !

Lilly semble furieuse, mais Buffy sait qu'elle ne l'est pas réellement. C'est une sorte de jeu entre elle et son père, un peu comme lorsqu'elle-même s'amusait à faire enrager ce brave Ruppert…

Harry tente d'ébouriffer la chevelure de Lilly, celle-ci se débat, se lève pour contre-attaquer, et le père et la fille s'éloignent dans une cascade de rires. Lilly se retourne une dernière fois, agite la paume de sa main :

– On se retrouve ce soir, Buffy, toujours au même endroit !

L'intéressée hoche la tête et lui rend son salut. Autour d'elle le Royaume s'éveille, Alfs et Hommes s'affairent ensemble, papotent, plaisantent. Et elle, au milieu, seule.

– Bien. Il est temps pour moi d'aller chercher un appartement et un emploi, murmure-t-elle comme pour se convaincre que tout est bien.

_La Pierre Brisée, source de la magie du Royaume, repose dans les profondeurs de celui-ci. Seule dans l'obscurité, elle attend. Elle attend Celle qui l'a brisée, la Reine venue du futur, la jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux tristes. Un nom court sur les murs ancestraux et se percute au silence : Beve… La Pierre attend. La magie s'écoule d'elle tandis qu'elle hurle sa souffrance à la terre qui l'écoute. Un jour la jeune fille reviendra. Et alors elle verrait. Elle verrait quelle souffrance l'attendrait. Elle comprendrait son erreur et la réparerait._

_Seule dans l'obscurité la Pierre hurle sa vengeance au Royaume qui frémit. _

Telle une âme en peine, Buffy vagabonde sans but au travers des méandres du Château. Sous la caresse des étoiles, chaque chose autour d'elle semble relever du domaine de l'étrange. De hauts couloirs gothiques se perdent dans les ténèbres d'une nuit sans fin. De somptueux vitraux scintillent à la pâle lumière de la lune, projetant sur chaque mur un kaléidoscope argenté qui confère à la pierre froide et massive un aspect quasi fantasmagorique. Buffy erre dans la nuit, désœuvrée, l'esprit ailleurs. Quelques mois seulement passés dans le Royaume, et elle ressent déjà les premiers effets de la magie qui s'écoule peu à peu en elle. Le Château n'est pas seulement une gigantesque bâtisse bizarroïde et un peu bancale, il _vit_, d'une vie propre et intense, et l'ancienne tueuse peut sentir cette vie dans chacun de ses os. Elle est devenue l'un des leurs à présent. Elle _sait_, et cette certitude, pour euphorisante qu'elle soit, ne la laisse, elle, que brisée, hébétée, ce petit goût d'amertume sur le bord de ses lèvres. Elle a vécu tant de choses, passé tant d'épreuves, comment la magie du Royaume pourrait-elle lui procurer une paix qu'elle n'a pas su trouver dans son propre univers ?

Buffy erre, sans dessein, le cœur vide, un pieu dans sa main droite – vieux réflexe de tueuse. Elle pense à sa vie d'autrefois, à ses amis, à sa sœur qu'elle regrette avoir quittée. Elle pense aux gens qu'elle a aimés, à ceux qu'elle a détestés – une petite pensée aussi pour ceux qu'elle a aimés et détestés à la fois. Son cœur se serre, elle ne se sent plus à sa place dans ce monde. Elle ne se sent plus à sa place dans aucun monde. Une larme coule le long de sa joue.

– Hey.

Arrêt, brutal. Par réflexe, Buffy a levé son arme, prête à toute éventualité. La vue d'une forme familière dans l'ombre du couloir a apaisé son mouvement.

– Hey…

La forme évolue vers la clarté pour se placer discrètement face à l'ancienne tueuse. Une silhouette grande et longiligne, un visage anxieux, à l'écoute, bordé de cheveux bruns. Beve.

– Ça va ? demande-t-elle avec précaution.

Buffy hoche la tête, mais elle ne peut retenir les larmes qui débordent de son cœur. Beve désigne le sol de pierres froides :

– Tiens, asseyons-nous. On n'a pas trop eu l'occasion de parler ces derniers temps.

Buffy s'assoit et commence à parler. Elle parle de ce qu'elle ressent, de ce qu'elle ne ressent plus. De son passé et de son avenir. Beve l'écoute. Comprend. Elle a traversé les mêmes doutes, connu les mêmes crises. La douleur, la mort, le désespoir ; à elle non plus rien ne lui a été épargné.

– C'est rien. C'est _sûrement _rien. Tu comprends, j'ai déjà vécu tant de chose… je croyais que dans le Royaume je serais bien, en paix, loin des forces démoniaques et des heurts de la vie. Je croyais qu'ici tout serait plus simple à vivre, que je pourrais me sentir simplement être… Ce qu'il y a, c'est que… (elle prend une inspiration) je me sens _vide._ Depuis le début je me sens vide. Quand je vous vois discuter, vous amuser, toi, et Kat, et Lilly, et Harry… quand je pars en mission avec vous, et que tout le Royaume nous applaudit comme si nous étions les sauveurs de l'univers – bon d'accord, on l'est un peu… (Beve pouffe de rire) Mais, moi, je n'ai pas l'impression d'appartenir à tout ça. Je suis une étrangère ici. Quand je vous vois tous ensemble… eh bien… (un temps) C'est mes amis que je vois. Ils me manquent. Je crois que je veux retourner dans mon monde. Partir à leur recherche, les revoir, tous… je crois que ce que je ressens, c'est…

– … de la nostalgie.

Buffy lève la tête et sourit.

– Hmmm… oui, c'est ça… finalement, c'était pas si compliqué…

Beve, les deux bras enroulés autour de ses genoux, secoue la tête et soupire.

– J'ai ressenti exactement la même chose que toi, vis à vis de là d'où je viens. Sauf que moi je n'avais pas le droit de faire machine arrière. Mais j'ai quand même décidé de garder des contacts réguliers avec mon univers. Ça m'a sauvé de nombreuses fois !

– Alors, est-ce que je peux… rentrer chez moi ? murmure timidement l'ancienne tueuse.

Un rire joyeux s'échappe de la gorge de la Reine Blanche. Elle regarde Buffy, qui s'est mise à rire elle aussi. Le temps semble s'être arrêté dans cette partie du Château. La lune joue sur les murs, la nuit s'étire délicatement. Et deux jeunes filles perdues dans les ténèbres d'un couloir rient à gorge déployée, rient de leur vie, de leurs doutes, et surtout d'un destin qui semble les entraîner toujours dans le même chemin.

Vers un jour meilleur.

FIN 


End file.
